


red roses

by clarii



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, What am I doing, sorry I can’t do angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarii/pseuds/clarii
Summary: Her blood stains Kiana’s hands the colour of roses.





	red roses

It hurts more than anything she’s ever been through.  
The one person who she swore to protect has been taken from her, and she will stop at nothing to get Kiana back. 

Her blood stains Kiana’s hands the colour of roses.

“Foolish human.” The herrscher snarls, golden eyes empty and devoid of warmth. “Why must you always come back?”  
A strange, overpowering longing for the girl who still called her auntie surfaces. “Get out of her body.” Himeko raises her blade and the flames she brings with the strike threaten to consume them both. 

She thinks of the others.  
Mei, with her soft smile and growing affection towards Kiana. Quiet, loyal Bronya, who would fight to the death alongside her team at any given opportunity. Theresa, the somewhat childish principal who doted on all of them. Fu Hua, the dedicated warrior with a glint of ancient wisdom in her blue eyes.

I love them all, Himeko thinks. That’s why.  
That’s why I did all of this.

She can’t die yet. Too much depends on her, the knight in blazing red, for her to leave them just yet.

The herrscher deflects her swings with ease. “How pathetic.”  
She smiles, and it doesn’t quite meet her eyes. “But I suppose humans never change, hm?”

Blood trickles down her skin.  
Himeko collapses, her grip on the sword faltering. “Why?” She whispers, voice hoarse.  
Kiana lets her fall into the endless void of death, the moonlight reflecting in her cold, empty eyes, a shell of who she once was.


End file.
